


[UNFINISHED DRAFT]

by imahira



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boot Worship, Canon - Anime, Coercion, M/M, No Sex, Prisoner of War, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: The box works, and Maxine claims his prize.(begun some years ago, and clearly never going to be finished)





	[UNFINISHED DRAFT]

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate universe where Small Cimarron's box experiment succeeds. Frankly I just didn't have the stones to keep going; you'll notice I had to specify that everybody else was unharmed. My writing process results in a bunch of vaguely connected sequences that have to be stitched together later, so this is lacking even a narrative flow.

"Your little nephews, your troublesome new king... your _lovely_ sister—no, you don't have to worry. My tastes don't extend that far. They'll be well taken care of. We're a civilized nation, after all. Now, your sister was the real ruler, I know, but I must confess you interest me more." [...] "You were born to a noble family, were you not? Despite your, ah, present circumstances?"

The words were as polished as ever but the veneer was slipping. There was a nasty light in his eyes and he was almost leering. "Don't worry, I won't be violating you. I simply have some terms to present. Yours to accept or refuse as you please."  
He raised the leg that crossed over the other. "Lick my boots. I'll masturbate afterwards, and you may leave. I may call you back to repeat the process, but you'll be free to spend your time as you like within the building."

The sheer bluntness was enough to leave Stoffel speechless. Never before had anyone dared to speak to him like this.

"It's so hard to find a proper outlet for release, my tastes being what they are. I have this theory, you see—those born into wealth and title may put on a good facade, but what they want, deep down—" the heel of his boot came down heavily on Stoffel's shoulder "—is to be mastered." Stoffel didn't dare look up, and he didn't want to either. "To be ground beneath the heel of those they know in their heart to be worthy. To grovel before the deserving—"

Stoffel stopped listening. He had no interest in the man's nonsense. Raven and Celi were safe, Maxine had said. He was surprised to find that a relief. He wondered vaguely when he had stopped expecting even that much of himself. A very long time ago, most likely.

"You may begin." Maxine's voice cut in sharply. The boot hooked suddenly under his chin and lifted, forcing his gaze upwards with the heel just brushing against against his throat.

"That's a flattering angle for you. I've always thought," he continued, "that I'd look my best in this position as well... you know, from your point of view. You'll have to let me know."

Stoffel didn't particularly want to meet his eyes.

[...]

"You've started wars, haven't— _ah_ —have you not?" His voice was shaking slightly, the tremors regular enough to show he'd begun masturbating. Even under the circumstances it was a remarkably distasteful subject. It was clear to see he was low-born, if his earlier words hadn't betrayed it. "It's thrilling, isn't it? I'd always known it must be. Though you weren't personally involved in yours, I understand? I'd always thought having your boots on the ground must be more fun—" He didn't appear to notice the pun, and Stoffel wasn't in any position to appreciate it. "And of course, I have some experience now. I'm hoping for more. I was too young to enjoy yours, I'm afraid. Though I did make my way up through the armed services later—still, given the choice I think I'd really prefer to enjoy one of my _own_."

[...]

"Tell me, do you fancy yourself a good person? Think it over, will you? Give yourself a good look, inside and out. And when you find there's nothing there..." His eyes were very dark. "I do think we'll be able to come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. You see, there's not much inside me either." He grinned wide. "There are worse ways to live."

Stoffel felt suddenly and inexplicably that he was going to be kicked. He flinched, knowing as he did that there was no avoiding it; he could only withdraw downwards, and like a cringing animal, he did.

There was no blow, but when he looked up there was something in Maxine's expression that told him he had lost anyway.

"You know how to drive a point home, I see." His hand had stilled for the moment. "If you were in my place, you'd have done it, wouldn't you? I wonder which of us is more a failure of a human being." A nasty smile spread across his face. "But excuse me. You aren't a _human_ being at all, are you?"

[...]

"It turns out, Stoffel von Spitzweg, that you are exactly the type of man I imagined you to be. Your Lord von Grantz had a great deal of insight to offer."

"Von Grantz is a fool."

"True. Thought he's more competent than I first gave him credit for. He doesn't know about this, by the way. If he knew you were here I might have trouble keeping you in one piece."

"Is that a threat?"

"Do you think you're in any position to ask?"

[...]

"If I wanted to break you I could strangle you quite easily. I have more confidence in my hands." He flexed his still-gloved left hand. Stoffel didn't quite understand the gesture, but the of the genuine menace behind it he had no doubt. "You're quite safe, as I've told you. I simply want to _understand_ you. In exchange for this mercy towards a prisoner of war, you're being asked a small favor."

[...]

"You can tell me about your wars."


End file.
